Notes 1/19
1/19 Cyberfeminisms I. First wave US feminism a. Main people i. Abigail Adams 1744-1818 ii. Mary Wollstonecraft iii. Phillis Wheatley iv. Sojourner Truth v. Susan B. Anthony 1820-1906 b. Seneca Falls Convention 1848 i. 2 day convention-Lucretia Mott, Quaker, Key note speaker ii. Result: Declaration of Sentiments 1. Women and colored deserve rights 2. Goes to congress—nothing happens iii. Annual national women’s rights convention until 1860—stopped because of the Civil War c. Women Suffragists i. Suffragette—UK term ii. 1870: 15th amendment, colored men can vote iii. 1920: 19th amendment, women’s right to vote and own property 1. New Zealand: 1893 2. Finland: 1906 3. USSR: 1917 II. 2nd wave feminisms (1960) a. Simone de Beauvoir-The 2nd sex—“one is not born a woman” i. Woman is a cultural construct—designates servant of man ii. Stereotypes emerge ‘60s-‘80s (topless, bra burning, etc. b. Leaders i. Betty Friedan-“the problem has no name” ii. Gloria Steinem-Ms. Magazine—1st feminist publication, still in circulation c. Consciousness Raising (CR) groups i. Touchy-feely, emotional bonding d. Combahee River Collective: ’74-’80—Black feminists i. Intersectionality of race, class, and gender: can’t necessarily separate these things out ii. CRC statement iii. Audre Lorde, Beverly Smith, and Barbara Smith e. Chicana Feminisms 1942-2004 i. Gloriana Anzaldia ii. May not fir a class category—borders of identity '' iii. ''Borderlands La Frontera '' ''III. ''3rd Wave '' a. ''Response to 2nd wave’s shortcomings '' b. ''Complicates issues of sexuality, gender identity, race, and culture '' c. ''Feminist punk—Riot Grrrls '' '' i. Bikini Kill '' d. ''Major issues include body image '' IV. ''Terminology—relate to cyborgian experiences '' a. ''Sex: biological expression related to chromosome, hormones, and other physical features. Anne Fausto Sterling—atleast 5 sexes (intersex people) '' b. ''Gender: Cultural significance a body acquires. Gender is socially constructed and embodied. “One isn’t born a woman”-DeBeauvoir '' c. ''Sexuality: Practices, beliefs, and identities associated with erotic desire '' d. ''Patriarchy: rule by male authority '' e. ''Misogyny: Hatred/dislike of females—prejudice against females '' f. ''Feminism: Movement to end sexist exploitation, sexism, and sexist oppression (bell hooks) '' V. ''Cyberfeminisms '' a. ''Sadie Plant- women’s role in Internet development '' '' i. Women were discussing in small groups before computer evolution '' '' ii. Daniels- gender and digital technologies '' '' iii. Cyberfeminist uses irony and blasphemy of Haraway’s cyborg—oppositional, utopian, and be without innocence '' 1. ''Engage in the nexus of gender and digital technologies—in playful but hostile manner '' '' iv. Photoshop video—good, but not far enough '' '' v. Haraway’s monsters of US culture '' 1. ''Frankenstein—relies on singular creator to make and destroy: cyborgs don’t have just one creator '' 2. ''Terminator- militaristic machine '' 3. ''I, Borg '' 4. ''Alien: use technology to protect '' a. ''Driving force of technology is militarism '' '' i. Modern war is a cyborg orgy-Haraway '' b. ''We need to be conscious that these technologies come from a background of violence and be thoughtful with the technology we have—reprogram and use as a utopic machine '' VI. ''We are cyborgs '' a. ''Haraway is serious '' b. ''We rely on countless technologies we rely on for survival and success '' '' i. Ventilator example '' c. ''Real world Cyborgs '' '' i. Amputees '' '' ii. Transplant recipients '' '' iii. Steven Hawkings '' d. ''Your success due to certain technologies makes us partial to them—supports funding '' '' i. This shapes politics '' e. ''Be cognizant of our technological alliances and be open to definitions of technologies '' '' i. Changes the way we look at others—ex. PhD '' f. ''Hollaback movement '' '' i. Use our technologies in innovative ways ''